shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagata Shogan
}} Introduction Shogun is a pirate from East Blue and is a member of the Mafia Pirates. He is the Adoptive brother of Kekkai Sado. He is also a chef and ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi Model: Queen Bee. He also was a division commander on the WhiteBeard Pirates and started his own crew. Appearance Shogan is a Average height skinny Man which is why his crew members call him toothpick. He has very smooth,thin, and long red hair. He has thin eyebrows and lazy eyes. Like almost all of the Mafia Pirates Shogan wears a suit. His suit consist of a green shirt and a black jacket with black pants and black shoes. He also wears a tie in the form of a cross. Gallery Personality Shogun is a very perveted pirate. Since he is always thinking of perveted thoughts he always has nosebleeds. Like when he just joined the crew and he met Risa he had a huge nosebleed which caused him to loose a lot of blood. Shogan is also a very cocky person. He always thinks that he is stronger than everyone although he is very strong. You can tell by his high bounty which is 405,000,000. He also has an annoying personality considering he gets on everybodys nerve. Especially his catch frase which is I dont mean to brag but. He is also very talented and experienced at lying. Abilities and Powers Look down and find out. Swordsmanship Shogan is a extremey good swordsman. He's nowhere perfect but he can still hold his ground. In a battle Shogan doesn't even use a real sword. He just creates one from his stinger which comes out of his hands and it is in the shape of a sword. Marksmanship Shogan never touched a gun in his life. Hand to Hand Combat Shogan is a very experienced at hand to hand combat. He has many styles to help him during battle like Lightning God Kenpo,Rokushiki, and Mushi Mushi no Mi Model: Queen Bee. When he is in his devil fruit form he gets even stronger than before. When he is in his Lightning God Kenpo form he doesn't use lightning around his fist unlike Kekkai Sado. It may be hard to believe it but Shogan was the founder of the style and then taught Kekkai ho to use it properly. Lightning God Kenpo is based on using Godlike speed to attack opponents. Shogan also mastered this stye. When he is in his devil fruit form he gets even stronger. When Shogan was young he used to idolize Rob Lucci so much. So much that he studied the style Rokushiki and almost mastered the whole style. When Shogan uses Rokushiki he usually uses Soru and Geppo to help him travel and do fast attacks considering he uses Lightning God Kenpo. When he is in his devil fruit form he gets even stronger. Rokushiki Geppo Geppo Bicycle: Shogan uses Geppo to get high up in the air and then gets into the stance for riding a bicycle. Then he starts pedaling the air. This is used to travel places Rankyaku Rankyaku x Geppo combo Shogan uses Geppo to get high in the air and as gravity is pulling him down He sends an air blade that is extra powerful because of gravity. Rankyaku Shuriken Shogan sends air blades in the shape of a shuriken. Rankyaku Tornado combo Shogan starts spinning and then sends a air blade in the shape of a tornado and it hits the opponent and then sends the opponent flying upwards and then Shogan uses Geppo to get to where the opponent is and then sends the tornado again but this time it sends them flying and crashing into the ground. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are N Category:Former Captain Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Chef Category:Swordsmen Category:Blackstar21 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Mafia Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User